


Teal

by Yrindor



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles written for the prompt "teal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teal

**Author's Note:**

> Plot spoilers for the Soul Society arc and minor spoilers for the Arrancar arc.
> 
> This my first fanfic. Constructive criticism and feedback is welcome.
> 
> Bleach and all associated characters and events belong to Tite Kubo.

#### 

_**Hitsugaya Tōshirō**_

When he first became captain of the Tenth Division, Hitsugaya loved his haori. He was told that, when seen with his white hair, the lining of his haori was reminiscent of a frozen wave. It was an image he kept in his mind, a promise that he would become powerful enough to unleash Hyōrinmaru’s full power without fear. A promise that one day he would be able to freeze the ocean.

The first time Hitsugaya heard someone describe the lining of Ichimaru Gin’s haori as “icy teal,” he felt what could only be described as jealousy. After all, he, Hitsugaya Tōshirō, was the wielder of the most powerful ice zanpakutō in the Soul Society. He had never liked nor trusted the fox-faced captain, and he resented out of principle anything that suggested a link between them.

It was even worse after Aizen’s betrayal. Every time someone described his haori as “teal,” Hitsugaya couldn’t help thinking of Gin. Gin who had aided in the murder of the Central 46. Gin who had tried to kill Momo. Gin who had betrayed the Soul Society and all they stood for. And with that came the guilt, the certainty that he should have seen through the traitor captains’ plot sooner, and the certainty that he was responsible for at least some of the blood that had been spilled. From that day forward, Hitsugaya Tōshirō, captain of the Tenth Division and wielder of the ice-sword Hyōrinmaru, never referred to his haori as teal. Blue-green. Aqua. Turquoise. But never teal.

#### 

_**Ulquiorra Cifer**_

He couldn't remember when he first realized he was different. When he learned that feeling no emotion was an anomaly, an aberration that made him something to be feared, even among the Arrancar. It was a reputation he cultivated, but at the same time he wondered what it would be like to feel.

As he watched the tears stream down the face of a shinigami as he killed those around him, Ulquiorra still had no idea what the tears meant, but he couldn't get the image out of his head. And so, with teal paint that matched the color of his Cero as he destroyed his enemies and the color of his eyes that knew neither remorse nor grief, he painted tear tracks down his cheeks. It was a perfect contradiction; the appearance of perpetual tears, but with edges never smudged by the real thing.

And he never knew who the marks were mocking. His enemies? The final proof that he felt nothing at their deaths? Or himself? A constant reminder of the heart he could not see?


End file.
